Cumbersome Love
by MoonDropCookie
Summary: Love is complicated. Especially for Maka Albarn. Falling in love with her partner was not one of her plans, and now she will try to get over him. But will her attempts to get over Soul Eater Evans work? Or will she end up confessing her love to him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok. I know im working on something from Umi, but I started reading Soul Eater and I thought, "OMFG! I just remembered how much I love this anime!" And after reading some other Soul Eater fanfics, I decided that I wanted to give a shot on writing my own fanfic. Oh, Happy LATE Thanksgiving, I was planning on posting this before Halloween, but oh well. Oh yea! Fanfiction readers! There is a spoiler in this fanfic! I repeat, SPOILER! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 62 THEN DO NOT READ THIS! Enjoy!

~Chapter 1~

"Soul Eater Evans! GET OUT OF BED!"

Maka Albarn had been standing in her partners bedroom screaming out demands for about 10 minutes. It isn't the first time she had bitched this week, she had almost killed him from the mess he made in the kitchen, he barely made it out of that one, he had to stick his head in a bucket of ice to numb out that god awful Maka Chop. Yea, it was official, Maka and periods did not make a good combination. She was already a huge pain in the ass when she wasn't on her damned period.

After listening to her stand there and yell like a psychopath, he finally decided it would be a good idea to sit up. Big mistake. As soon as Soul leaned up from his warm spot in bed, he was sent right back down by one of Maka's Science books. "You are such a lazy bum, you know that! All you do is lay around in bed like an old woman! It's 1:00 Soul! Just because we get a day off doesn't mean you can just waste the day away!" Ruby eyes met with her flaming emeralds,

"Yea, it does..." he replied dully.

Maka groaned and turned on her heel, "If you aren't out of bed by the time I walk out this door, I'm kicking your bike over."

Soul made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded almost like a little girl, "I'm getting up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka scanned the living room. She felt an uncomfortable vibe circulating from it. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it just made her tick. "It isn't clean..." she grumbled. Maka was not a clean freak but she didn't like it when things were out of place. She occasionally inhaled something that kinda smelled like Blair decided to take a cat piss in the corner. And dishes were set carelessly

around the room. The carpet looked like kids had been rolling all over them and a few mountains of laundry were all over the table.

Maka's face scrunched up, "No way in hell would Soul help me with this, so now **I **have to do it..." She tied her hair up and began attacking the place that **used** to be her living room.

Maka vigorously swept the hard floors and sorted the heeps of laundry on the table. It was then that Soul stepped in, a curious look on his face.

"Maka, what the hell are you..." he stopped when he noticed her appearance. She had her sandy hair tied up in a bun and a tank top with the straps falling off her shoulders. Her face had on the cutest little pout and she was holding a handful of his clothes close to her flat chest.

"And... uh... whatcha doin there Maka?" he asked sheepishly. So not cool.

She rolled her green eyes,"What does it look like im doing? I'm trying to clean up this mess." Oh, yea. Thats right, she was still pissed at him. Nothing cute about that. He approached her slowly,

"I'll help ya out."

Maka blinked twice, "Really? Thank you Soul!" What a mood change.

"Uh, yea. So, tell me what I gotta do."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Jesus! I hate cleaning!"

Soul growled while flopping down on his bed. He hated it when Maka went on one of her 'Cleaning Rampages'. Not fun. She didn't think she was a clean freak. But she was. Maka was either cleaning, reading, or cooking food for him. Yea, she was pretty boring. But at the same time, she wasn't. Doesn't make sense? Yea, he didn't think it made sense either. Maka may be a bitch sometimes, plus she had nothing to attract... but something about her made his heart swell. Was it her determination? She had a lot of that. And cool guys like girls that have determination. Soul shot up, (Holy shit! Did I just think about liking... **Maka**? Maka Albarn? The chick who uses me as a punching bag and has no sex appeal whatsoever? I mean we're partners! Nothing more! Wait... why did I even choose Maka as my partner? True, she made me a Death Scythe, but that doesn't mean our relationship has made it to all that lovey dovey shit! Damn! This is exactly like one of Maka's romance novels! Gaaaah!) He squished his pillow to his head hoping to pop all those thoughts out of his head. "Son of a Whore!" Soul took the pillow and sank his canines in the soft surface. (I don't like Maka. I don't like Maka. I don't like Maka...)

"Maka!" he shrieked when she entered his room. She looked confused, then glared at him, "What are you hiding?"

Soul felt a drop of sweat roll down his forehead, "N-nothing" he stuttered. This isn't good. He had to keep his cool. Keep his cool. Keep his cool...

"Soul?"

Oh shit. "I'm just a little stressed..."

Maka cocked her head, "Stressed?" she sat down beside her partner, "Soul, you can tell me if something is bothering you..." He didn't reply. Maka bit her lower lip, "I-Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

He looked at her with an un-amused face and just shook his head, "Nah, it's not you. I would have already told you if you were doing something wrong.." Maka sighed in relief.

"Well, did something happen at school?" Maka hesitated "Like a girl..?" She felt him tense up,

Since when was Maka concerned about his... well... **private** life, "The hell...? Who do you think I am, Tsubaki? I don't wanna talk to you about all that shit!"

Maka's face scrunched up like an angry child, "Well, excuse me Soul for CARING!" She stood up stiffly and stomped to the door, "I was just a little worried..." she said through clenched teeth, then turned to face him with tears begging to run down her pale cheeks, "Well, never mind that! I don't even care anymore!" And with that she slammed the door. Soul moaned and ran a hand through his snow white hair, (How much more emotional can you get...) He stood up and stretched, (Well, looks like i'll be avoiding her for at least 2 days...)

XxXxXxXxXxX

Maka leaped on her bed and clenched the comforter shaking in anger and sadness. (He is such a jerk!) It was true. There really was no other way to describe Soul Eater Evans. He was most definitely an asshole. All he cared about was how cool he was. (And he thinks I'M the bitch!) She groaned in the mattress, "Jerk jerk jerk..." It was getting worse, their soul wavelengths were starting to slip, and she knew Soul knew it. After being in the book of Eibon, Soul and Maka's relationship had started losing balance. All Maka could think about was not being good enough for him. Did he hate her?

She sat up and shook her head, "No... he doesn't..." she whispered.

Maka wrapped her arms around her long legs, (Soul, is there anything I can do to make you like me?) It was true, Maka really did like him. At first she thought it was just a little Kindergarden crush, but she was wrong. She loved him so much it hurt. Every time she was around him her heart began to shake. She felt herself become clumsy. Her fighting skills had even become a bit shaky. Maka had been a bit afraid that he had noticed. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know she was acting a bit strange. Plus, she was a **horrible** liar. She couldn't lie even if her life depended on it. Maka had figured this out just last week...

"_Maka! C'mon! We're gonna be late! I don't want Stein-senpai to punish us again..." Maka skipped out of her room with one ponytail on the side of her head. "I'm hurrying!" she muffled with a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth. _

"_I just gotta finish this up." _

_Soul raised an eyebrow and waved his hand carelessly, "Alrighty... Just hurry it up." Maka consumed the last bite of toast greedily and hurried to her room to brush her teeth._

_Soul sat on his bike and gestured Maka over to claim her spot behind him. Maka flopped on the bike lazily and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was then she noticed the position they were in. She hadn't rode the bike with Soul for awhile, and before she didn't care for Soul. Maka shifted around uncomfortably, trying to avoid any physical contact with her partner. _

_Soul turned around to face her with annoyance in his tone, "Whats with all the squirming?" (He noticed!) _

_Maka laughed half heartedly, "I just haven't rode this with you for awhile so im having a hard time getting comfy..." Soul just turned and stepped on the peddle. The bikes engine started up and Maka felt the cool summer wind blow against her face. She started to calm down and think of other things besides Soul. Then she heard him grunt, _

"_Ya know Maka. You're awful at lying."_

Maka shook nervously at the previous scene. He must think she is some perverted freak! How did he even know? It's not like Soul can read her mind! …...Can he? She sat there like a stone. "No way... Now im thinking like a stupid idiot." Maka banged her head against the wall, "Being a girl really sucks..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Maka roamed the halls of Shibusen with a happiness plastered on her face. Her period ended and she had an afternoon shopping with Liz, Patty, Kim, Jacky, and Tsubaki. It was good to get away from Soul. Maybe avoiding him would cause her to get over her love for him. It's not like loving Soul was a bad thing, it just makes things a little complicated. Maka's thoughts were interrupted by a group of girls giggling. She hid by a corner and listened closely. It wasn't the giggling that caught her attention. It was hearing those girls say her partners name that made her stomach twist.

"...Isn't the dance coming up? That would be a perfect opportunity to ask Soul out!"

The girl just laughed nervously, "No, it's really embarrassing! He probably doesn't even like me!" Maka grunted, (No, he probably doesn't...) Her friends all jumped up and down and begged the girl a few more times until the girl finally gave in and said a yes. Maka turned around angrily and tried to steady her breath, (Stupid arrogant bitch!) she thought harshly, (Who the hell does she think she is! Thats **my** partner she's giggling about!)

Maka huffed and puffed a few more times until Tsubaki approached her cautiously, "Maka-chan?" she asked innocently.

"W-when did you get here?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago... Hey, you don't look so good. Do you need to see the school nurse?" Maka shook her head, "No no no! I'm fine! I just need some water!" She walked away from her friend with a look of shame, (I can't tell anyone how I feel about Soul... not even Tsubaki-chan...) She made her way to class with regret running through her head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The girls skipped out of the school giggling about what they were going to buy and all the cute guys they would point out. Liz suggested shopping first then stopping somewhere to eat. Maka didn't care what they did, she just wanted to be away from her partner.

Patty was the first person to say where they were going, "Let's go to the little shop with the panda doll thats thiiiiiiiiis biiiiiig~" she stretched her arms to indicate how big the stuffed animal was. Typical Patty Suggestion.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Patty, we're shopping for **clothes**. Not dolls..."

Kim clapped her hands together, "Actually, stopping by that place sounds like fun!"

Maka raised an eyebrow, "They can't be serious..."

"Well, Patty is... But im not to sure about Kim..." Tsubaki whispered. They both giggled. Tsubaki was Maka's closest out of the whole group. She always knew what to say. But that didn't change the thing she was hiding from her friend.

Jacky then eyed them carefully, "Hey, no secrets!" she shouted. Maka and Tsubaki just laughed, "Okay, where are we going, seriously." Maka asked.

"We're going to the little dress shop downtown! We have a dance coming up!" Maka's heart sank. They had a dance. And she didn't have a date.

"Don't act like you don't know Maka-chan! We have been talking about it for weeks!" Her friends had been talking about it for weeks, maybe even months. But Maka had been so caught up with Soul, she didn't even notice she didn't have a date.

"Uh-Um... I-I..." For the hundredth time in her life, Maka had absolute no idea what to say. Her friends would probably think she would be a single person her whole life. Actually, thats what Maka thought.

"Maka... Earth to Maka!" Liz smacked her dazed friend on the top of her head, "Where the hell were you?"

"Listen, im not going to the dance. So, I won't need a dress..."

Liz scowled, "Oh no you don't! You did this same thing last year! You said you were sick last year so whats yur excuse this time?"

Maka felt her nervousness take over again, "Well, uh... I just... I am... I don't..." Thats great. She was panicking, "Well, it's none of your business anyway."

"Listen, I don't know why you don't wanna go. But for whatever reason it is, you're giving in! You are the great Maka Albarn! The most athletic girl in Shibusen Academy! Do not let a stupid dance bring you down!" Maka sat there and stared at Liz like she was crazy, sure, what Liz said was kinda stupid, but it was a little reassuring. And it gave Maka some confidence. She decided to face this whole 'boy' fear and gather up the courage to get a date! Not Soul... but someone... Maka smiled at her friends, "Ok, i'll go this year. But we can't buy something to expensive... and nothing revealing... and-"

Liz took her arm, "Yea whatever... C'mon we're wasting the night away! Let's go!" And with that Maka knew she made a big mistake...

~End of Chapter 1~

A\N: Gah! This took friggin forever! I had to redo this story twice because I wasn't satisfied with it! Please, don't be afraid to click the little Review button and tell me if I need to improve on something :D Thank you loves! Aishiteru Nipaaaah~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Phew! Chapter 1 is done! I am very thankful to those who reviewed. Cookies for all of yew! :D Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the amazing characters in it!

~Chapter 2~

What the hell had she gotten herself into? Maka hated shopping, yet here she was, trying on skin tight dresses that her friends had begged her to try on. She loved her friends to little pieces, but this was far from ridiculous. It wasn't the dressing up that she hated, it was how the dress looked on her. She had no tits to fill the upper half of the dress so she had to get a smaller size each time she put one on, and she had no ass. The only thing she actually liked about herself was her legs. Sexy legs, ugly Maka. What a **perfect** combination.

So, here she was, sitting on a small bench, listening to the malls pretty girl station while admiring her friends beauty. (Couldn't get much better than this...) she thought sarcastically.

"Maka-chan..?"

Maka turned to face her friend Tsubaki, judging by the tone of her voice, her friend had definitely noticed Maka's attitude.

"Whats wrong? You look a little down."

Maka shook her head, "It's nothing Tsubaki... I'm just worried about how much these dresses will cost." Yea, Soul was right, she sucked at lying, she really needed to work on that little problem.

Her friend just let out a relieved sigh, "Thats good, I thought you were upset about something... But I guess I thought wrong." Tsubaki then turned to face a little dress at her right, "I think this is pretty... don't you?" Maka stared at her friend in amazement. Had she just fooled Tsubaki? There was no way. Tsubaki was way to smart to be fooled.

"Yea, it's pretty..." she breathed.

"Ooo! This one would look so pretty on you Maka-chan!" Tsubaki reached behind a green dress and pulled out yet another little dressy bastard.

"Yea, im sure it would..." she lied.

Then, Tsubaki said the very thing she was dreading, "Why don't you try it on?"

"No, I have tried on enough for tonight, thank you." she said with a fake smile.

"Well, if you say so..." Tsubaki turned to put the dress back until Liz appeared out of nowhere with a tight blue dress and heels so high, you could literally stab someone and pierce the heart.

"Whatcha got there Tsubaki-chan?" she asked, a sinister smile plastered on her face. Maka was mentally committing suicide, hoping that Tsubaki wouldn't tell the truth.

"Well, I picked out a dress that I thought would look good on Maka," there she went..."But, she didn't want to put it on..."

"Oh, she didn't?" Liz asked through clenched teeth, "We're gonna have to fix that now, shall we?" She turned on her murderous heels and approached Maka slowly with that damned dress, "Now, Maka, sweetie... Let's see you put this on for us..."

"No! I won't!" Maka squeeked. This was getting bad... Liz was involved.

"Is everyone here gonna have to **force** this dress on you?"

"No!"

"Alright then, put on the dress." Liz retorted.

"No!"

Liz let out an annoyed sighed, "Okay, Patty, Tsubaki, Kim, Jacky... Lets get this dress on our sweet little Maka.."

Maka let out a worried gasp, "No! You can't make me!"

"You're right... we can't... thats why **we're** **forcing** it on you."

And with that, Maka was dragged into the hell known as the, 'dressing room'.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul sat on the couch lazily. It had been a long day and now all he wanted to do was become one with his couch and watch a horror movie. He needed to see someones head get ripped off, maybe that would erase the annoying little scene that had occurred previously that day...

_Soul roamed the halls solemnly, skipping class wasn't a regular thing, but it gave him time to think. And he really needed that, considering he had been having some issues with Maka. Maybe he should just talk to her, she would listen... right? Maka wasn't that much of a bitch. He had to know what was bothering her, it wasn't still her period... was it? His thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud bell, (Damn... thats all I need, people...) It was way worse than just people though, crowds of rushing teenagers gathered around their lockers and girls huddling in their 'groups' to gossip about an innocent person who they considered 'dirt'._

_Soul turned on his heel and approached his locker. While twisting the combination, he heard a small whimper behind him, _

"_Hello?" he turned to face a small girl that stood there, holding her hands tight to her well developed breasts. Her hazel eyes literally looked into his soul with pink painted across her cheeks._

"_May I... help you?" Soul asked, it didn't surprise him to much for a cute girl to approach him outta the blue, he was cool after all._

"_I...I...I was wondering..." Great, he almost knew exactly what was going to come out of her mouth._

"_Yea?" Soul asked, impatience clearly heard in his tone of voice._

"_Well, I-I have been thinking..." she fumbled with a stray strand of hair that hung past her collarbone, "Th-the dance is coming up... and I was wondering..."_

"_I'm takin." Soul interrupted. _

_The girl looked as if an arrow hit her in the chest, "T-takin? B-but... Who?" _

_Soul let his eyes roam the now empty hallways, he hated this part, "She doesn't live here, but she will be her in a week." he said cooly. _

"_I-im s-so sorry..." she said between hiccups, "I'll find someone else..." _

_Soul watched the girl skip to her next class, drops of tears following behind her._

_He grunted, "Why the hell did I turn her down? She was pretty cute... I had no reason to turn her down..." Soul turned to his locker and let out an aggravated sigh._

Soul replayed the scene in his head a few more times. Why had he turned her down? He had no date, and that wasn't cool at all. If he didn't get a date, he would be the laughingstock of Shibusen Academy. And there was a perfect opportunity! "Son of a bitch..." he cursed, and grabbed the remote off the now very clean coffee table. Soul began flipping the channels, hoping to catch a glimpse of a zombie ripping a womans lungs out. No luck. He dropped the remote and decided to think of something that would lead his mind away from all the drama he had been going through his mind.

Ah, he knew exactly what would do it.

Soul rose off the couch and walked lazily to his room, not even paying any attention to the killer knots that were resting in his back. He opened the door and shuffled over to his 'pride and joy', aka, Soul's piano.

He sat on the bench and began running his fingers over the smooth keys. He lightly pressed the lowest note and let the deep sound vibrate his soul softly, Soul grinned and started playing a dark melody that dragged you into the deepest part of insanity. He had full control, now that he knew how to use the madness. It actually felt good, letting madness play with your soul. Odd maybe, but it gave you a weird sense of... pleasure. A new kind of pleasure, that only could be felt when you were dragged into insanity. And then a thought sprung into his mind, he knew how to fix his problem, there was only one person that would know how to deal with this, Black Star.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka felt ridiculous as she stepped out of the dressing room with that god awful dress on.

"Ok! You see it! Now im gonna take it off!" Maka turned around swiftly but was pulled back by Liz,

"Nuh-uh-uh... I really like this dress on you Maka! It even makes it look like you have a chest!"

Maka puffed out her cheeks as a reply to Liz's bitchy comment, "Thanks, now I feel fantastic." she said sarcastically.

"Oh! I'm sorry Maka! I almost forgot my manners..." Liz replied innocently, (not) "Well, I like it, I think it's the best dress on you, you should buy it."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Thats what you've said about **every** dress i've tried on..."

"No Maka-chan, I really do think that this is the best one." Tsubaki said, an honest expression plastered on her face.

"Ehhhh? I really don't want this dress! Plus, Soul will be pissed when I come home with a wallet that lost about a hundred bucks!"

Liz laughed, "I'm afraid that will not happen sweetie..."

Maka cocked her head.

"I'll be paying for this dress, my treat."

Maka's mouth fell open, "N-no you won't!" she spat, "That's just to much!"

"What, you think im broke?"

"No! It's just not fair to you!"

Liz scratched her chin, "Ya know, you're right... It isn't fair, but I know how to make it fair..." Liz snatched Maka and practically threw her at the cashier, tossing her cash on the counter, "I'll take this dress ma'am."

The lady behind the counter bowed, "Are yo not taking it off?"

"Nah, she'll wear it."

The cashier nodded, "That'll be 149$"

"Thanks."

"W-Why the hell did you do tha-"

"Alright Maka-chan! Here's the deal, I bought this dress, so all you gotta do is wear it to the party, got me?"

Maka glared at her, "Y-you! You set me up!"

"You're right I did." Liz took Patty's arm, "Alright Patty, we can go look at that giant stuffed animal you've wanted."

Patty clapped her hands and cheered, "Yaaaay~"

"C'mon, Kimmie, Jackie, Maka!"

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

It took pretty long for Maka and the rest of her friends to return home, all thanks to Patty, who took more interest on a little stuffed monkey more than the giant stuffed animal that sat in the display window. And after that they were forced by Jackie to stop by the coffee shop.

It had really been a long day.

They all hopped up the stairs to Kidd's mansion. Liz had suggested staying there since it was the biggest. Everyone agreed to that, so whatever. Maka really didn't care, as long as she could get away from Soul for awhile. Damn it, there she went again, thinking about him! She really needed to focus on something else... (That dress! It was really pretty... I can picture myself dancing gracefully around a huge ballroom in that dress... the sound of a gentle piano melody ringing in my ears... With Soul being the genius behind the mus-)

"GAH!" Maka physically pinched herself to get her thoughts to shut the hell up.

Tsubaki, being the most worried person in the world turned to ask what was wrong.

"It's nothing..." Maka lied.

". . . ." Tsubaki approached Maka and grabbed her hand, "You know if something is bothering you, it is perfectly fine to tell me..." she smiled warmly.

"Thanks Tsubaki... But really im fine..." Maka wasn't quite ready to tell the world her feelings for Soul, in fact, she probably never would be. Thats why she was going to find someone else. That was her vow.

"Well, ok Maka-chan... Now hurry inside, Liz said we're gonna do makeup together!"

Oh God...

A/N: OKAAY! I got it! FINALLY! I am so sorry that I was un-able to post this earlier, I really wanted to get it up during Christmas... But I was to busy with my family. Oh yea! To all who is reading 'Our Lovely Sin'... My next chapter will be my last... Sorry loves... I'm just having a hard time thinking of another chapter for that fanfic. So, my next chapter of 'Cumbersome Love' will contain drama! One of everyones favorite things xD Look out for it! Aishiteru Nipaaaah~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty! I apologize for the slow updates... I have been having a lot of drama lately, and I today has been one of the most worst days of my life, not that you care much though, you probably just wanna read the story! But I warn you, I tend to pour my feelings in the things I write, so if this is to "Overly Dramatic" just try to ignore it xD

~Chapter 3~

Makeup. Maka's worst nightmare. Soul would often tease her for not putting it on her face, but Maka had her reasons for not wearing it. It was a bunch of bullshit to her. She saw it as a cheap way to hide yourself from your fears, fears as in 'men'. Plus, she hates it because of the people who take advantage of it, 'whores'. She hated those kind of people with a passion. So there is the great reason why Maka Albarn hated the substance known as 'makeup'.

"Maka, since your eyes are green, the brown eyeshadow would look great on you!"

"Forget it Liz, im not putting that crap on." Maka spat, feeling pleased with her comeback.

"Oh don't be silly!" Liz pushed Maka in a chair and gave Patty a strange signal, "What did I say about forcing things on you sweet Maka?"

"Liz! What the he-" Maka was cut off by Patty's sudden approach.

"Maka-Chaaaaaaan! I get to tie you up!"

"W-what? P-Patty! Stop! NO!" Maka's cries were ignored as Patty began tying her arms and legs to the chair.

"Maka-Chan... We didn't want to do this, but it may be the only way to calm you down..."

"Not you to Tsubaki!" Maka felt defenseless. Her friends were going to turn her into a living doll and there was nothing she could do about it. (Are slumber parties really supposed to be like this? This isn't normal!) she thought harshly.

"Now, lets begin with the eye-liner." Liz began running the substance across Maka's water line. And Maka, not being used to such contact, already felt her eyes begin to twitch from irritation.

"Dammit Liz, when I get outta this im going to freaking kill you..." Maka was definitely pissed, but all of this was taking her mind off of... _him_. So deep down inside, she was thanking Liz. She rather go through this than be lost and confused in her thoughts.

"Maka-Chan, we're moving to your eyelids! So ya might wanna close your eyes... Unless you want us to force them close..."

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

Soul sat down on the bench next to Death Cities five star restaurant, "Dammit Black Star, your always so late..." Soul sighed and leaned back in the bench, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling it brought him. He closed his eyes and let the evening wind run through his snow white hair. It really was a beautiful night.

"AND THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

There goes the beautiful night... "Black Star, you ass, do you know how long I have been here? Why the hell are you always late?"

"NYAHAHA! A God is always fashionably late!" Black Star turned to look at his friend and crossed his arms across his chest, "So Soul, whats up?"

Soul turned away, maybe telling Black Star would be a waste of time... Those feelings were all just meaningless and would begin to wear off soon, right?

"Is it Maka?"

Soul jumped back and began spluttering words _he_ couldn't even understand, "W-Why the hell would you think that!"

"Just a wild guess... Lets go eat some where, Tsubaki isn't home and I am not making myself dinner."

They both walked inside the restaurant and took there sits, immediately sinking in the soft cushions.

"Whoa! This is some cushioney shit!" Black Star shouted while bouncing up and down on the seats like a 5 year old.

"Jesus Black Star. Could you please talk to me and stop acting like a dumbass?"

Black Star grunted and leaned back, letting his back rest against the soft seat, "Well, is it about her?"

Soul began drumming his fingers on the table and responded with a slow nod.

"Hm, well-"

Black Star was interrupted by the waitress asking them what they would like to drink. They both answered a 'Coke' and she left with a smile. "How dare she interrupt the great Black Star... I-"

"Black Star, shut-up." Soul said with annoyance, "Just tell me what you think I should do?"

"Do about what?"

Soul slammed his head on the table and moaned in aggravation just to be awarded by a quiet snicker from the blue haired ninja. They both sat in silence until the waitress returned with their drinks, asking politely what they would like to eat. They both answered solemnly and took sips from there drinks.

"So, do you love her?"

Soul choked on his drink and spit it all over his friend, "Son of a bitch Black Star! Don't just say shit like that without warning!"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know you were going to throw up all over me! How dare you spit all over someone as big as me!" Black Star retorted. When they both cleaned up the mess, they sat quietly for a few moments.

"Alright, im going to 'warn you' now. Do you love Maka?"

Soul just stared at his drink, trying to think of a reply to the humiliating question. If he said 'no' he felt as if he would be lying. But if he said 'yes' he would be admitting a confusing confession.

"I don't know."

"How the hell would you not know?"

"I just don't! I'm so confused! I feel attracted to the way she talks! And the way she says my name with that cute little pout hidden behind her angry face! And the way she wears that skirt when she knows I can see her lacie pink panties whenever we battle! And the way she gets before a fight! And the way she-"

"Thats all I need to know Soul." Black Star sneered.

"H-Huh?" Soul hadn't completely realized all of what he said, he just knew that he spilled a little that has been buried inside his thoughts for a few weeks.

"Don't 'Huh' me! I already know that you've got the hots for Maka! Just look at you! You're madly in love with Albarn!"

Soul was to shocked to even find a good comeback. What was there to comeback? Did he really love her? Maka Albarn? The girl that had little sex appeal and always hit him whenever she was feeling pissed.

"Dude! The great Black Star is talking to you!"

Soul glanced at Black Star and realized he had been trying to get his attention, "Uh, what?"

"I said to just ask her out!"

Soul jumped back in his seat. He hadn't even been sure if he actually did love Maka and here Black Star was telling him to 'just ask her out'. It was all to much for Soul to take. (Damn... This isn't cool at all...)

"Well?" Black Star asked impatiently.

"I dunno Star. I'm not even sure if I actually love her yet." Black Star nodded as is he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, give it some time. I'm sure the answer will get to ya whenever."

Soul sighed. Instead of being helped out, he just felt even more confused. Could one person really cause his head to hurt this much?

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright! All done!" Liz stepped back to study her work of art.

"OoOoOo Maka! You're so kawaii!" Kim and Jackie said together and jumped up and down releasing their fangirl squeels.

"Yes Maka-chan, you are very pretty." Tsubaki said sweetly.

Maka just grunted, "Lets just get the damn dress on..."

The girls all nodded and let Maka slip on the red dress. They adjusted the zippers and ties and let their eyes scan Maka's appearance.

"Maka looks like a naughty naughty angel!" Patty giggled. Maka blushed and averted her gaze to the mirror.

"..."

"..."

"GAH! I LOOK LIKE A WHORE!" Maka was horrified by her image. She looked so.. different. A little... pretty. Her sandy hair hung in waves past her collarbone, and she had a Death ribbon tied around her neck with straps that teasingly revealed her slim shoulders. The dress hugged her torso and began to poof out to her knees. She had medium length heels that made her stand a few inches taller and the makeup made her look innocent but sexy. She felt fantastic for the first time.

"Whaddya mean ya look like a whore?" Liz asked angrily. Maka gasped. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to insult Liz's hard work, so she quickly stuttered out a 'Kidding1 I feel great!' and hurried to bed after removing all of her makeup and clothing. She wished she could stay with her friends longer, because tomorrow, she would have to go home, to Soul...

A/N: Yosh! I apologize for it being so short... but it's better than nothing right? Plus, im having an emotional time.. So please try to understand and bear with me! Alright, so the next chapter will be more entertaining, sorry for boring you guys with the early chapters but ya gotta start somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok… first thing I need to say… I am so sorry readers! This fanfic has been updating really slow! I am trying to update a little faster, but I am currently enjoying summer and I have been outta town. So, if you see any mistakes in this chapter, it is because I rushed through it. I wanted to post something! And I have something I want to say to all my readers, thank you so much! I was so happy to see 'Cumbersome Love' receive that many favorites and reviews. It really has motivated me to continue. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed. Starting from chapter 1.**

**Miyaow: Haha! I am so happy that you liked it! You really have encouraged me to continue. I am so happy that you had the guts to review it. And I'll try to cut back on the drama, believe me, I will try xD**

**soma: Thank you for reviewing. I got a lot of complaints about my spacing, you were the first to say something and I really appreciate it. I went back and tried to fix it, I hope it looks a little better. And I hope I continue to impress you with my grammar and spelling xD**

**lalalala: Thanks for reviewing. Haha, I just thought Maka was bad at lying. Poor Maka xD Again, thank you for the review.**

**Mynameiseliza: I really appreciate all your comments. You really motivated me :) Maka is mean to Soul because she is confused. She doesn't know how to handle her feelings for Soul. Haha. That's a little deep xD Thank you sooo much for reviewing.**

**angelxarwen: Thank you for the review. I really apologize about the way it was typed… Like I told the first person who noticed it, I went back and tried to fix it. Thank you for letting me know :)**

**Sergiant Daniel: Thank you for the compliment. I really appreciate the review :3**

**FreeHugz767: I really love that you like it. I love it when people say they are looking forward to my next chapters :)**

**gotideas: Thank you for the idea! I really think that this is a nice thought and I might include it in my fanfic. I really appreciate that you took the time to help me out!**

**crazychick1313: Thank you so much for your kind comments =3**

**coolgirl: Thank you!**

**coool: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**

**totyd: Your reviews were very encouraging. I think you reviewed it more than anyone else. I am so glad that you like it. And honestly, seeing your comments told me to get off my lazy ass and post another one! I REALLY love how you actually read my authors notes. Not a lot of people do that, and seeing that you do it really shows me how much you appreciate my work. Thank you so much.**

**Diannaa: Awww…. Thankies!**

**kimari: And I love that you love my work xD**

**ShiaskiNachi: Seeing that you wanted me to message you, it means you must like it. Thank youuuuu :)**

**xJETx: Sorry for the slow update. And thank you for reviewing!**

**Maka Evans23: Thank you for reviewing! Love the username by the way ;) You're compliment on my work really touched me! I am so happy you like it!**

**Okkkk…. I think that's it! And again… Thank you all for reviewing, it really means the world to me… And all my readers, could you do me a small favor? I posted another SoMa fanfic called 'Scars, Stitches, and Memories'. It got a lot of favorites but not a lot of reviews. I would be really happy if my readers would check it out. I love you all! And on with chapter 4!**

Chapter 4….

Maka hesitated at the front door of their apartment. Since when did Maka hesitate to anything? What the hell had gotten into her?

"Stupid Soul…" she grumbled, "He makes me so weak! I refuse to give in to his goddamn good looks! I am Maka Albarn! And I am no wimp!" And with that she opened the door widely, a huge grin spread on her face.

She glanced at the figure on the couch.

There he was, sprawled out, hands behind his back, one eye open, looking into her very soul.

"What the hell is with that idiotic grin?" Soul questioned humorously, he then let his eyes wander to the bag clenched tightly in her hands, "Went shopping I see… how much is this gonna be?"

Maka was frozen, how did he manage to look so casual?

"Woah… Is that a little makeup I see? Maka _Albarn_ is wearing makeup. I thought you hated that shit?"

The meister hesitated. She needed a grand escape, maybe a kishin would burst in there apartment wall and this awkward feeling would be replaced with a fighting rage. "I-I need to go to bed…"

"It's only 3:30."

_Damn him…_

"W-well! What's wrong with being tired? We have a mission tomorrow anyway! I need good sleep if we are to win!" Great. Now she was pulling things out of her ass. Maka was looking like a fool…

The buki sighed and stretched, "Whatever…" he shuffled his way over to there small kitchen and poured a glass of water, "You know Maka, I'm not an idiot. I am your weapon, I know this may sound strange but I can feel what you're feeling. And right now, you are feeling _extremely_ uncomfortable. Why the hell won't you talk to me? Can you at least tell me that? Do you not trust me?" he approached her slowly, taking a small sip of the bland liquid every few steps, "I need to know…" he set the water on a small coffee table and slammed his arm on the wall right above the females head.

"S-Soul?"

Maka felt trapped. He had caged her and there was no escape now. She looked up slowly with her pale green eyes, feeling even more uncomfortable by his actions. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse…

"I really need to know…" Soul lifted his hand to the side of her face and cupped her cheek, leaning close to her ear.

Maka could feel his hot breath on the side of her face, she felt like she was on fire and her legs began to wobble. It would have really sucked if she fell and embarrassed herself even more.

"…Do you not want me anymore?" the boy whispered worriedly.

The meister felt her jaw drop in disbelief and she shoved the weapon away, "What the hell Soul? Of course I want you! You're the only weapon for me!" she was inwardly laughing at how weird this conversation sounded, if anyone heard them yelling at each other like that they would immediately conclude that they were a couple.

"Well- how am I supposed if that is actually true? You get so mad at me and you avoid me Maka! You won't talk to me about what's bothering you and you leave with your friends without even telling me!"

Maka felt herself stiffen from his words.

He was hurt.

Soul was hurt.

And it was all her fault.

"Soul… I'm sorry…"

"Well, if you're really sorry, you'll tell me what's bothering you. And you won't lie."

Maka felt her mind go blank. What could she possibly tell him? 'I love you Soul but I don't want to make things awkward between us so I'm trying to find another guy'? If she said that what would he say? Maka knew he didn't love her like she loved him, Soul was to cool to fall in love with someone like her.

"…It isn't any of your business Soul…" she replied softly, "I only feel uncomfortable because you are making me feel uncomfortable _right now_."

Soul drew back. Since when was nothing any of his business? He was her partner for God's sake.

"Fine…Whatever… Just do what you want, I'll try to stay out of your _business_."

The meister stared at her partner. She was such an idiot, hurting him like that. But the female couldn't worry about that at the moment. Maka was given the perfect chance to escape and she knew just the place to melt away all this confusion.

The shower.

When Maka shut the door and locked it, checking twice. She stripped down until she was only left in her bra and panties. The meister glanced at her reflection, yup… Her figure would never change… But her mother had told her that her own curves, breasts, etc. hadn't occurred until her early 20's. Maka had e-mailed her mother asking if she was suffering from a disease that kept her from maturing like she wanted.

Her mother only replied saying that she was being stupid.

No matter. The meister believed that she would definitely develop _something_, and when she would, she would rub it in her partners face. Maka shook her head and finished removing her clothing, stepping in the shower once she was finished. She twisted the knob to its hottest temperature and let the water claw at her back.

But she still couldn't get her weapon out of her head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Soul! Get up! We're going to be late!"

It had been two days since their little _incident_ and their mission went horribly even though they were able to accomplish it. During their mission, the meister could feel his sorrow and she was sure he could feel her discomfort. She could hardly even hold the damn weapon!

"I'm coming… Do you always have to yell?"

Maka twirled on her heel, glaring at him, "Well, how else am I supposed to get you up?"

Soul grunted but quieted himself. His usual comebacks had haulted ever since their little fight, he didn't want to ruin their bonding so much that he would _have_ to leave her. She skipped over to the table with a platter of eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"Woah, whats with the big breakfast? Is someone visiting?"

"No… I just felt like eating something big that's all." Maka began setting the plates on the table.

It was all a lie.

What she really wanted was for him to forget about their fight and move on. She could also feel discomfort from him. The blonde scraped the breakfast contents on her weapons plate and giggled when he smiled his toothy grin. The weapon's smile faded at the sound of her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Maka shook her head, "Oh nothing, just eat up ok? We gotta get to school." This time the meister grinned, the weird atmosphere was beginning to disappear and she could finally feel her partner's cocky wavelength come back.

"Are you not gonna eat?" his voice broke her thoughts and she took a moment to think about his question.

"No. Not hungry."

Soul stared at her with disbelief but shrugged. Wait a minute… Didn't she say she felt like eating a big meal earlier?

"I'll be right back Soul. I have to change. And when I get back you better be ready!" Maka skipped off to her room with a smile. He was glad things were getting back to normal. But something wasn't right. Soul had a weird feeling that something was going to happen between them. Not bad. And he wasn't quite sure if it was good yet either.

Oh well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Maka was hoping for a warm summer day. But who was she kidding? Nothing ever went right for her. The weather was the complete opposite of what she wanted, it was raining heavily and the low roars of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Shit, really? Come on!" her weapon was way ahead of her with the cursing. He just spoke her mind.

"It's alright Soul…" Maka spoke, trying to sound a bit soothing, "I'll go get the umbrella." She went and retrieved the rain shield from their apartment, a grin plastered on her face.

"I suppose we are going to have to walk to school." Maka stated as happily as she could. She was trying to keep the peace.

"Ha, I guess you're right."

The meister release the umbrella from it's confinement and lifted it over her head, beckoning the weapon over to her position. He obeyed and huddled under the umbrella with his partner. Their umbrella wasn't the biggest thing in the world, so when Soul joined her, it was a little to close for comfort. Maka could feel the heat radiating from his body. She began to tense up at how close they were. It wasn't the first time her and Soul had been close, so why was it so uncomfortable at that moment?

"Heh, small umbrella…" the weapon chuckled nervously at his statement. Maka got the feeling he was not the only one with the uncomfortable feeling. And just when things were starting to get back to normal, it had to rain.

Couldn't get anymore awkward than this.

The trip to their school was exactly how Maka imagined it to be. Cold, wet, and uncomfortable. They didn't speak, but they could feel. His wavelength was going off the deep end and hers was probably screaming from discomfort. Soul was definitely not helping with his goddamn body heat. Especially when it was cold outside. But the meister didn't have time to continue these thoughts, they were late for school.

"Soul, come one! Hurry!" she was shouting to her partner from the top of the steps, "Ugh, fine! I'll be waiting in class!"

Soul watched as his partner ran inside. Now he was the one feeling uneasy. Maka's soul wavelength freaked him out while being underneath that umbrella. Why did she feel like that? She felt as if she was going to fall over and scream. Partners could feel each others wavelengths, but that didn't mean they could feel the reason why they felt like that. Soul wanted so bad to know what was bothering her, and he was really getting pissed off at her attitude whenever he asked her about it.

The weapon shook his head. He would figure it out, one way or another.

**A/N: Boring chapter I know… I'm sorry readers! I will definitely include something really surprising in the next chapter! So hang in there! Again, thank you all so much who favorited, reviewed, and read this. You have no idea how much it means to me =3 And yet again, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys make me so happy!**

**Reviews make me very happy! You can tell me whatever you want, I would appreaciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really do appreciate all my readers, you guys inspire me to keep writing. I am glad that 'Cumbersome Love' is updating a little faster. I was getting some comments saying they wanted me to update really bad… Thank you all xD I would like to thank Hoping4Delena for writing a whole essay on her authors notes thanking me. I love you Ally! Ok, and I really would love it if my readers would check out 'Scars, Stitches, and Memories". I kinda changed some personalities in that one, so it's a little different than what I'm used to writing. Alright, long Author's Notes… Short chapter guys… Sorry! Next one I will try to make longer. Ok, Ima shut up now O_O**

Chapter 5…

Maka sat in class writing notes down vigorously, being in school took her mind off of _everything_. She actually thought of it as a skill, being able to take her mind off of something serious to focus on her school work. True, she had aced that test like it was nothing, keeping her 'smartest little nerd in Shibusen' title, so there really was no need for her to work ahead at that moment. But she didn't care, being at the top of her class was kind of her hobby and it was the only thing that could take her mind off of Soul. Too deep in thought to even hear the teacher speaking, the meister hardly noticed the person who took a seat next to her. Maka glanced up at the presence that had disturbed her thoughts, she hated it when people screwed up her deep thinking. But all that was forgotten when she found out who the person was that had sat next to her so casually.

"Soul! Dammit! You're late for class!" she whispered fiercely. She was way too pissed off to even think about their awkward adventure on the way to school. First she needed to scold him for his absence, then they could have an uncomfortable moment. He put his head down and pretended to yawn. _That bastard!_ Maka felt her face scrunch up in annoyance at his prissy little attitude and she let her anger come down on his head with a book in hand.

"Woman!" he yelled out, and she grinned at her victory. Maka knew she would win. She shook her head, ignoring the new found pride she had just experienced and she continued to copy the notes. Soul took this moment to look up at her, knowing that she no longer had her weapon of doom. He sensed a new wavelength, she was feeling… _comfortable._ _Finally_. The weapon sighed in relief and tore his gaze away from her. He was feeling really tired at that moment and all he wanted was good sleep. Soul thought that there was no better time than doing it in class, he always had the best dreams in class. So he drifted off into a deep slumber, telling himself that he would just copy Maka's notes when he got home.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The sound of the bell awoke the weapon from his sleep, "Dammit…" he cursed and rose from his seat, freezing up when he heard a giggle coming from his left. Soul turned to face the laughing girl and felt his gaze drop to meet the eyes of his meister.

"Wow Soul… Did you sleep well?"

Soul just stared at her for a moment.

Was he dreaming? Who was this girl? Maka would be really pissed off if she found out Soul slept through the whole lecture, "Um… Yea… Actually it was pretty nice…" Maka continued to laugh at him as she twirled around her partner and exited the classroom.

What the _hell_ happened while he was asleep?

xxXxxXxxXxx

Maka couldn't even put her happiness into words. She had got a _date_. Maka Albarn had gotten a date! She knew she looked like a fool, skipping down the hallways like a five year old that had just received a lollipop. But at that moment, she didn't give a shit. All that mattered is that she had a date. Maka couldn't wait until she told all her friends, they were probably going to be more excited than her. Then she spotted Tsubaki. _Well speak of the devil._ She thought, being a little freaked out that something actually went how she wanted it to.

"Tsu-Chan! Tsu-Chan!"

The female weapon turned around to face her, blue eyes glossed over with a kind, gentle glow, "What is it Maka? What are you so excited over?" she spoke between her laughter. Tsubaki was definitely going to be excited when Maka told her.

"You'll never guess what happened!"

Tsubaki looked at her questionably and snapped her fingers in realization, "You made the highest grade on that math test you were telling me about!"

Maka looked at her for a moment, the happy mood dying a bit, "Um… yes… that… and…" she paused a moment, wanting to make Tsubaki more excited about the answer, "I have a date!"

Tsubaki squeeled and took Maka in a quick embrace, "Oh Maka-Chan! I knew you could do it! I always had faith! At first it seemed like you and him would never be able to be together and me and the girls had our doubts! But it really happened! You and Soul are finally together!"

Maka froze.

Wait… What?

Did she just say… her and _Soul_?

"…"

Maka was silent for a moment, letting Tsubaki's sudden outburst seep in. She was trying to figure out if she had heard her friend wrong. But apparently not. It was loud and clear.

"Maka-Chan?" Tsubaki's squeals of excitement were replaced with a concerned look.

"Um… Tsubaki… It isn't Soul…"

Tsubaki blushed from the embarrassment of getting it wrong and quickly shook it off, "What do you mean? You and Soul are meant for each other…"

Maka tensed up from her response, "I… I'm with Hiro… he asked me today in math… he passed me a note asking me…"

"But! Maka-Chan! You love Soul! Don't you!" Tsubaki's outburst made Maka jump a little. Tsubaki never raises her voice, so this really did mean something to the female weapon, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled… I'm really happy for you Maka…" The meister felt her soul quiver from the sadness heard in Tsubaki's voice. Maka had no idea that her friends wanted her and Soul to be together _that badly_.

"Tsubaki… I-" the bell cut her off and Tsubaki gave her a fake smile, followed by a 'See you later.'. Maka felt tears begin to form in her eyes. For once she did something that she was so happy about, and no one else thought it was the right thing. The meister stood in the hallways, not wanting to go anywhere. Maybe it wasn't something that she was really happy about.

Maybe she didn't want it at all.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Soul made his way to his next class in a fit of confusion. Maka was so happy. Why was she so happy? It made him shudder. That definitely wasn't a mood change. That was something extreme. It takes a lot to make Maka that happy, and Soul was getting kinda pissed at the person responsible. Maybe it wasn't a person, maybe he was just freaking out and the only reason she was happy was from that stupid test she aced.

"Yea… That's it…." But he wasn't quite sure that was really the case. Sure, Maka gets really ecstatic when she passes those idiotic tests, but she doesn't get happy like that. That was a _girly _kind of happy he saw back there. One minute it was a Maka Chop and the next she is twirling around like a giddy teenage girl! He was getting really confused, Maka never told him anything and at that moment, he was starting to care a little bit. The weapon snarled in frustration and tried to think about something else, failing miserably. So he continued to follow the usual route to his next class, thinking of all the things that could make Maka that excited.

"Yo dude!"

Soul turned around swiftly and caught a glimpse of his blue haired idiot friend, "Hey Black Star… What do you want?"

Black Star continued to stomp toward his partner, an idiotic grin on his face, "Dude, wanna skip? I got something awesome I need to tell you." Soul stared at his friend for a few seconds with lazy red eyes, wondering if he should just turn around and walk away.

"Alright…" the weapon replied dully.

"Yahoo! C'mon dude!" Black Star grabbed his friend around the arm and pulled him outside, laughing like a moron on the way. Well, at least there was one thing that could take his mind off his meister, and that would be this spastic little monkey dragging him down the halls. When they finally reached their 'secret hiding spot', he released the weapon, turning to face him with a grin plastered on his face, "Dude, I asked Tsubaki to the dance."

Soul's eyes widened a bit in surprise, _Why the hell would Tsubaki want to go with him? _"Alright… So what did she say?"

Black Star slapped Soul on the back and laughed at his question, "What the hell do you think? Nyahahaha!"

"I take it she said no." Soul grinned at his own comeback and Black Star stopped laughing for a moment, "Black Star, I was kidding…"

"You don't have a date do you?"

Soul froze. Black Star saw right through him. _That stupid bastard knows me all too well…_"No, I don't." Black Star only chuckled at his friend's response.

"Well… That's weird… I thought you were the one who asked Albarn…"

Soul's widened for about the second time that day, "Wait what?" he asked, the weapon knew he looked like a total loser at that moment, but he really didn't care.

"Maka's got a date dude. You're way too late." Black Star looked at his friend's nervous appearance, "She is going with Hiro."

"How the hell did you figure all this out?"

Black Star shrugged, "You hear a lot when you are a great assassin like me." Oh right, Black Star states that you are a great assassin when you can follow the gossiping girls without being noticed.

Soul looked at his feet. Why was he feeling so upset anyway? It wasn't a major loss. So what if his meister got a date and it wasn't him. He would look like a loser with her anyway.

"So what are you going to do Soul?" Black Star tapped his foot in impatience while waiting for the weapon's answer. What did he mean _what was he going to do?_ Soul was going to maintain his cool in all this. He was going to act like he didn't give a shit. That is what he does best.

"Heh… Well, if tiny-tits has a date, tiny-tits has a date. And as for me, I don't have a date cause I'm not going." Soul was a bit shocked at how smooth he just sounded, although he shouldn't be to surprised, cool guys were good at sounding like that. Black Star jumped back at his response and pulled Soul's shirt by the collar.

"Whaddya mean you aren't going dude?" Soul tried to pry his friend's fingers off of his shirt, he needed to think of something that would get Black Star to shut the hell up. It wouldn't be that difficult though, all you had to do was make a comment about his godliness and it would be all over, "Well… someone as big as you doesn't need me at that dance." Soul hated to admit that, but didn't care after Black Star released him and grinned like a maniac.

"Yes… I will surely be the star that night… I am glad to hear that you appreciate my godliness so much Soul. Nyahaha!" Soul just rolled his eyes and tried to block his friend out, Black Star was really pissing him off at that moment but the weapon just dealt with it because the conversation from earlier was replaced with the blue haired ninja's ramblings. He didn't hate Black Star, but sometimes the guy needed to shut up.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to Black Star's hollering, the bell finally rung and he waved Soul goodbye and stomped away, looking for his weapon to return home. Seeing Black Star searching for his partner reminded Soul that he needed to retrieve his as well. She was probably in the library looking for a good book to read that night, she had finished her other one and told him that morning that she would probably make a stop at the store to get another. Maka sure had finished it fast though, saying that it was beautiful and heart breaking. He didn't know what her deal was with the romance novels lately, but it was kinda nice when she would give him a quick summary of what was going on in the book.

The last one was about a man who left his lover to go looking for a job so he could gain enough money to afford a wedding ring to marry the woman he loved. During the search, he ran into a woman who claimed that she knew where he could find a job that payed well. Later on in the book, that woman fell in love with the man, and regretted giving him the job to marry his old lover, but she would not stop him, because she knew it was the wrong thing to do. The man also grew fond for this girl but could not just leave his old love alone. So they never ended up being together, and Maka said that throughout the whole book, you thought that there would be a happy ending. But there never was.

Soul let a sigh escaped his lips', he could not take his meister off his mind. Without her, he wouldn't know how to live. The time when he earned his scar proved that he would risk his life for her. He clutched the center of his shirt, where the wound lie right behind the thin cotton. That scar was a vow, a vow that he was her weapon and he would let nothing hurt her. Even when she chose another weapon, he would still be there to protect her. And that's when a thought sprung into his mind. Everything was so clear to him now. The reason he felt so uneasy around her, the reason he teased her, the reason he would risk his life for her. Soul had finally figured out _why_, and for once he was not questioning it. He was definitely not regretting it either, in fact, he was proud of it.

He loved Maka Albarn.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Almost…. 5 pages long! xD I apologize for the short chapters loves! But I gotta post something! Some of my reviewers are getting really ansy! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Hoping4Delena. Her work is very lovely even though I am not into the same thing she is. And that really is saying something. Again, I want to thank all my beloved readers, you guys are really inspiring, and don't forget to check out 'Scars, Stitches, and Memories'. ~Love SabannaChan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not much to say here… but I tried to make this one a little longer… Hope you enjoy it! Thank you all Cumbersome Love fans! And on with chaptuh 6!**

~Chapter 6~

The rain continued to pound on Death City with anger, each drop hitting the window Maka sat next to fiercely. She almost thought that the decrepit little piece of shit would shatter at any given moment, and with that little thought in mind, she quickly scooted as far away from it as possible. She didn't want to go to the nurse's office with a few shards of glass deep in her skin. That definitely would result with a pissed Soul and a wounded Maka. Not fun at all.

She glanced at the clock, 2:31 p.m. exactly. The time of music class. This was the only class that the meister could not understand. It really pissed her off, not being able to understand something as simple as a few notes ringing in her ears. Sure, Soul was a brilliant piano player, his evil, sadistic songs flooding in her ears when he was feeling most morbid. But this had never explained music to her. She guessed that it calmed the soul, allowing soul resonating to play out more easily, this would always happen when her and Soul were resonating at least. But there was something else to it… people _enjoyed_ music. It was more than just calming the soul to them. Maka saw it as just an extra noise to deal with throughout the day.

She shook her head in impatience. There still remained an hour of that class to endure, so she would have to pretend she was enjoying herself. It was very difficult, considering the music annoyed the hell out of her and whenever a note was missed, her soul would skip a little, but she just breathed in and breathed out, trying to let it calm her. All of it was a little strange though, when Soul played, she didn't feel frustrated. She actually felt calm. Maka just concluded that it was because they were partners, and feelings like that were supposed to occur. But part of her soul denied that. That little part told her that they were both something a little more than 'partners". She felt herself begin to heat from her thoughts and quickly brought her hands to her face, shielding the embarrassment shown across her cheeks.

"Maka-Chan? Are you feeling alright?"

Maka jumped a little at the sound of Death The Kid's voice. Since when had he gotten into her music class? "K-Kid? Um… I'm happy that you're here in all but how the hell did you get in this class? I didn't know you had a thing for music…" The male meister chuckled a bit and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Well Maka-Chan," he started, obviously preparing a long drawn out speech to her simple question. This is why she hated asking Kid anything, "I was really interested in the way you and Soul were able to bond so wonderfully on our last mission. I became a bit curious, and made a stop at the library that afternoon researching how the technique worked." He paused a moment to catch his breath then started again, "Discovering that music can make a meister more connected to their weapons, I demanded my father to put me in this class so I could experience it in person. It could be really helpful with Patty and Liz." Maka inwardly rolled her eyes at his demanding statement, being the son of the Death God himself kind of made the little symmetrical freak a little spoiled, but not too bad. Kid never really asked for much.

She squirmed in her seat uncomfortably, hoping that her fiend didn't notice the blush that had so rudely masked her face. Her emerald eyes glanced at him, then back to the sheet of music in front of her. _So far, so good, _she thought proudly, letting a smile touch her lips from the luck of Kid not noticing. But all of it was too good to be true, as Kid quickly turned to face her again and ask her the very question she has been dreading.

"Is it true that you are going to the dance with Hiro-Kun?"

Maka began chewing her bottom lip, before she was so happy, but seeing Tsubaki's reaction caused her to think otherwise, "Um… Yea…" she quickly regretted her response when seeing Kid's eyes cloud over with shame. It was exactly like the incident before was just replaying. He seemed like he was trying to fake a smile, but his eyes took away from the lying happiness, "I am glad you have a partner Maka-Chan…" Kid tore his gaze away from her and began to concentrate on what he really joined that class for. But Maka could only continue to stare at him. It was awful. Why was everyone so disappointed? She had gotten a date for God's sake! It was the best thing that has ever happened to her, so why the _hell_ didn't anyone else think so. Maka could no longer take it, she needed to get out.

She needed to talk to Soul.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Soul was so giddy about his new realization, that he decided to just skip the next class as well. He was so in love with her, as un cool as it was. No wonder everything has been so awkward, it happens in so many romance series, so why couldn't he realize it before? Well, it was only television, but his situation was kind of playing out just like those stupid reality shows. Realizing this new thing in his life, he had changed his mind about the dance. Soul was definitely going now. That would be the night he was going to confess. It was all going to happen in a matter of minutes. First he was going to have to get rid of Hiro, but that was not a worry.

Hiro was a dumb ass.

Soul chuckled darkly. He was such an asshole at that moment and he knew it. But Maka was _his_, and there was no way in hell he would let someone as weak as Hiro take her away. He couldn't bare to see her in the arms of someone else, it would tear his heart apart. Again with an uncool line. Soul shook his head, white hair going in every different direction, he was going to have to do something that would leave her speechless. Couldn't be too hard, Maka was a sucker for romance. Just touching her on the face would set her on fire. He let out a hysterical laugh but quickly fell silent when noticing a teacher turn a corner. Soul immediately figured out that it was Stein.

Dammit, he knew _exactly_ how this was going to end.

The weapon quickly made a dash to the bathroom. Stein couldn't say anything to a student who had a good excuse. Grinning like a mad man, he couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"Skipping class again Mister Evans? How many times am I going to have to write you up?"

Soul freezed up when hearing the wheels from the office chair swivel closer to him, "Heh… maybe you could let me off the hook this time Stein. Am I not just a little bit more important than other students? Me and you have been through hell and back together man!" Soul quickly laughed hoping that Stein would join him, but let it fade out when he could hear only himself, "Ugh… Shinigami-Sama's room… I get it already."

Stein's lips curled up in an insane smile that caused the weapon to shudder, "No… Not this time. Something is a little off about your soul. I think I'm going to take you to _the room_ so you can give me some details."

"Y-you don't mean the room me and Maka had to go to with those weird candles do you?" Soul didn't even need a response to know that his hypothesis was correct. He turned on his heel quickly and tried to make a grand escape but underestimated Stein's speed. The weapon cursed under his breath and followed the scientist to there destination.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Maka exited the building with a scowl plastered on her face. Everything about that day had been a huge pisser. 1.) The rain, which had so rudely decided to come down when she wanted it to be sunny. 2.) Having the most _awkward _trip to school with her partner. Well, Hiro had asked her out, but of course that couldn't even go the way she wanted it to. 3.) Her friends seemed to be disappointed with her decision. 4.) They wanted her to be with the very person that she was trying to get away from. 5.) And then her stupid thoughts started to come around and kick her in the ass, by that she meant they were telling her that she was a mega dumb ass for even thinking of getting away from Soul.

Maka twisted around on her heel and waited for the white haired freak to exit the school building. He was always late after school. Usually she would have just said screw it and left the place without the slow weapon, but they only had one umbrella, and she would feel like a jerk if she just left him to walk home in the rain. It definitely would result with a sick partner. Strange though, Soul would always get out early on rainy days. He knew that she hated to stand in the front of the building waiting for his slow ass. Unless… Unless he got detention again. Her eyes widened at the realization, _That bastard better pray that isn't the case…_ Great, now she could add another thing to her 'pisser day' list.

Shaking her head in aggravation, the cold, wet meister stomped to the doors angrily. She could not deal with him today, she has already been through enough. Maka opened the heavy doors with ease, being in the school a few years, you learn to do things without much struggle. Well, for people like her, without any struggle at all. She was too busy thinking to even notice the person coming around the corner. Maka slammed right into the stranger and felt her head begin to pound from the rough contact.

There's another thing to add to her list…

"I-I I'm so sorry! Let me help you up…" The stranger reached out to take her hand, but Maka just pushed it away and mumbled curses under her breath. She didn't have time for this… "Wait… Maka-San! Are you alright? I didn't mean to! I didn't see you! I am so sorry!" Maka felt her face snap up from the sound of the young male's voice.

It was Hiro.

Oh God…

"Oh Hiro!" Maka shot up fast and waved her hands in front of her face in defense, "No, no, no! I should be the one that's sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! It's all my fault!" She bent over and picked up the book that Hiro dropped, it was then she realized that he was also doing the same action and their hands slightly grazed. Hiro's face lit up in embarrassment, but Maka felt nothing from the sudden contact. She continued to pick up the book and hand it to Hiro.

"S-So… where are you going Maka-San?" She cocked her head slightly at his bashfulness. Why was he so stuttery? It kind of reminded her of… her and Soul…

"Um… I need to go… Sorry Hiro!"

"But… Maka-San!" Hiro could only watch though as his date ran away. He didn't understand why she was so bold around him. Aren't you supposed to be a little shy around someone you kind of like? He figured she liked him a little, considering she did say yes when he asked her out. Shaking his head, he only could ignore his thoughts and conclude that she just liked him a lot…

xxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Why is everything so damn complicated? First she is excited because she had thought she had finally gotten over Soul. Then she starts thinking otherwise, the way she acts around Hiro shows. Maka feels no love between them at all. A little hurtful, but Hiro is so nervous and she is so… confident. The only time Maka feels nervous is around Soul. Does that mean it is going to be impossible to get over him? He's only one man for God's sake! And he isn't even that great of a guy! He sleeps the day away, drinks all of their milk, _from the carton_, acts like an asshole every second of the day, and he skips class! But, Soul also saved her from many unfortunate fates.

The black blood was only part of the things he has done for her. She was constantly feeling guilt in her soul from watching him wake up in the middle of the night moaning in his room from the horrid pain in his chest. All she wanted was to rewind time and let her be the one to take the hit. But no one could ever have a ridiculous wish like that come true.

Maka stopped in front of Stein's weird candle room. There was only one thing that she was feeling at that very moment. Déjà vu. She remembered the first time she had visited that odd smelling room, tensions were high when her and her partner entered the place. Both were far to pissed to even look at each other that day, and it just made it worse when Stein thought he could 'make it better' with his shitty scented candles.

Crazy scientist bastard.

But… those weird candles were effecting the way they thought. It's like it enhanced the emotion they were feeling most. And for them, it was anger and annoyance. It was as if a war was going on in that room, flooded with screams, yells, and curses. Their soul's even began quivering from the boiling anger. She was really beginning to think that everything was going to end there, and her and Soul would never be able to bond ever again, but everything worked out fine and now they both look back at that day and just laugh.

Maka took the chance to smile a bit before cupping the door handle with her small hands, now that she thought about it, she hasn't been able to smile for a while. She has been under way to much stress to even think about grinning, and now that she had the opportunity, it felt amazing, the way one little bit of happiness could cause your body to make an involuntary action.

Pushing the little thought away to return to her original task, she pushed the small door open, only to be greeted by the all to familiar scent of reeking candles. Quickly lifting her hand to shield her face from the stench, she hardly even noticed the two males seated on the ground before her. Maka glanced left and right. Well, she found her partner, but why the hell was he in that room with Stein? And why was Soul looking at her mouthing the word, 'No' with Stein looking at her with the most disturbing grin? Something wasn't right… she needed to get out of there…

"Well, well, well…. Just the person we needed… I was going to call you Maka-san. But by the looks of it, that will be unnecessary. Hm… it really has been a long time since we have been in this room… So, come Maka, have a set over here with us…"

**A/N: Phew! Another chapter done! Sorry for the slow update guys, but I have been a little to worried about my cousin to write… She is currently in the ER having a tube shoved up her nose, down her throat, and out her peepee hole… Please take the time to think about her… She is going through some serious shit guys. Well, I love yew all! And thank you for all the reviews and favorites! And please don't forget to check out, 'Stitches, Scars, and Memories' if you haven't.**

**Review if you want more! Aishiteru! Nipaaah~**


End file.
